best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Find Me" by Khary
"Find Me" '''is a song by American independent rapper Khary. It was released on March 1, 2016, as the last track on his ''intern aquarium '''''mixtape. Lyrics Intro Lege Kale I wrote this song For the moment, that i'm on So i won't have to say the words All my fans just sing along Kinda crazy we work hard just to be lazy I ate miles just to be Shady Now i'm full, got that magic like McGrady I won't have to go on dates Women wanna fornicate I'm anemic so i gotta eat that pussy like it's steak Move bitch, get out my way... Like i'm Ludacris Niggas talking 'bout how they get wet, but they computer fish What the fuck you want? I got shit to do I had a dream and a scheme To put my momma in a penthouse, need that view Gotta whole team yeah they need that too Need them M's, nigga Majin Buu Quit my job, yeah yeah fuck Sue I suggest you take a hike if you can't see what i'm amounting to I'm on top, raincheck y'all like i'm out of stock When your shit drops that is not the case My shit drops like an Otterbo I am Frodo to these bros, Waldo to these hoes So if you think you getting chose? Imma have to let you You will not find me When i was young, they told me don't to the sun You'll go blind, or maybe they were scared i'd find out i could run Oxygen in my lungs , in a 3-point stance So when they shoot that fucking gun You will not find me When my album drops (You will not find me) When i leave that dock (You will not find me) Punching in the clock (You will not find me) When they kicking rocks (You will not find me) In high school, i wouldn't listen to Lil' Wayne Because money and bitches just seemed a little profane Until i realized, all the girls that i liked, were really bitches So, ever since that moment, i've been rapping kinda different Born on the 28th, I'm a Libra, play it safe And kill all the competition, make sure no one gets to race Like i said in my other song (Boy) Who the fuck are you? Don't keep pillows on my, so i don't get too comfortable I don't owe you shit, and believe in me Everybody wants you when you're gold, we got that C3P Gotta fight for your rights like the Beastie Bs Angels in the dust like PCP Tryna sell out in the MSG Tryna stay away from the MSG Diabetes in my family Gotta live to see a Grammy Tried to shit on me but didn't wash your hands So I ain't taking shit you hand me That's my modus operandi I'm a savage, call me Randy Fill my cup, call me Stanley Due to proper planning (You will not find me) Why it Rocks # The beat is really nice, and the trumpets give it a "grand" feel to it. # The lyrics are awesome and have a lot of neat references to other celebrities and pop culture. # Song has a noticeable "motivational" feel, as well as trusting one's self, and not caring how others see you. Music Video Trivia # He makes a reference to another song on the mixtape "No One Knows" # The song was featured on NBA Live 18's soundtrack. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s